Somewhere
by Yumenori
Summary: For two years, Sarah has been trying every way imaginable to see Jareth again. She wants him back and he refuses to answer the call. Two part one-shot. JarethxSarah. Very hard to summarize, but it's not complicated, so give it a chance, please. ;D
1. Chapter 1

After watching a few music videos of Labyrinth on YouTube, I found a particularly amazing one by gypsyfirestorm, to Within Tem

After watching a few music videos of Labyrinth on YouTube, I found a particularly amazing one by gypsyfirestorm, to Within Temptation's lovely song "Somewhere".

Quite an inspiration, Miss gypsyfirestorm. Quite. Your video was **epic**, by the way, and I watch it often. The song really reminds me of Sarah and Jareth. Thanks for making it and introducing me to an amazing song.

If you're a fan of Labyrinth music videos, I highly recommend it.

One-shot. JarethxSarah. Enjoy and, please, if you really enjoyed it, _review it_!

--

**Somewhere**

--

Hesitantly, Sarah opened the package and removed a cigarette. She glared at it, imagining it as a scared critter that would, if she just stared hard enough, scamper away from her hand.

But it didn't.

And as she fought with the lighter before finally earning a spark and then took that first puff, he didn't show up. Again.

It was a common occurrence in the past two years since… that event.

The first week after her daring rescue of her younger brother, it was easy to look back on her journey triumphantly.

The second week became harder. She began to wonder if it was all a dream and consistently struggled with the idea that a man loved her from another world.

The third week broke the candle stick, however, when she became fed up and wanted that attention back.

Although it was possible to communicate with her old friends, she couldn't return to that place she had run away from, and decided she would return, no matter what.

The attempts were endless for weeks - trying to wish herself back, trying to wish herself back with her brother in her arms, trying to wish herself back during a brewing storm, and even trying to wish herself back while crying in bed at night.

But they were always unsuccessful.

A year passed.

Then a second year.

And she still had no idea what to do.

But knowing that Jareth was a rather _predictable_ force seemed to help and she decided she would simply have to lure him out of his castle.

At first, Sarah only visited the park where she had seen the owl that long time ago every few days at random times, but then she decided to pinpoint it.

For the past two weeks, from 6 until 8 at night, she would loiter on the stone bridge at the park and search for the white owl's mismatched eyes.

Now, she was becoming desperate.

'_If this doesn't make him come out,_' she thought. '_I don't know what I'll do._'

She took another puff of the cigarette and began coughing immediately after. Sarah was never into smoking, but her logic was definitely genius – Jareth wouldn't stand to watch her kill herself by smoking cigarettes….

Surely he would appear and tell her not to in his cocky, arrogant voice.

….Wouldn't he?

Since her adventures two years ago, she hadn't seen or heard of Jareth, and apparently, neither had her old friends. Sarah was worried for him.

Inside, she could feel a shell already formed around her bruised heart, and she knew that, if anyone, she was the one who had made those bruises. She was the one who beat herself.

Not anyone else.

By the end of the cigarette, Sarah felt light headed. She took out another one, attempted to light it, failed several times, and threw them both onto the ground in frustration. Tears began to form rapidly. She bit her bottom lip.

'_It's not fair,_' she complained in her mind. '_I've tried so hard and he still won't come out. Doesn't he see how… how…._'

"It's not fair," she mumbled aloud, placing her elbows on her knees and her face into her palms. "I just need to know what happened…."

The bell on the large clock tower began to ring. 8 o'clock.

It was time to let him go.

"I was wondering the same."

Slowly, Sarah lifted her head and looked straight ahead. She was baffled to see the Goblin King standing less than three feet away. Looking around, she was inside of his castle… sitting on his throne….

"H-how…?"

"Did you really think I would appear before you in the middle of a park?"

Thinking about it, Sarah knew it was worth at least a small laugh, but couldn't muster it.

"No, no," she muttered instead, placing her face into her hands again. "You can't be real."

"That was what you used to think of me as well," he said, his hands on his hips as he watched her. "Until I came before you, as I am doing now, for a second and final time, Sarah."

She shivered and struggled to hide it.

"You called for me often," Jareth began to explain. "I did as you said – I had no power over you – and I could not answer your calls. I have the power to, yes, but how am I to answer to a spoiled girl like you who had no trouble denying me and then begged for me to return to you? Do you honestly think I would answer to that call again?"

Sarah said nothing. She clamped her lips together. They were sticky from the tears that had moved like an unpredictable river down her cheeks.

He paced back and forth through his throne room, never taking his eyes off of the person who still, even after all they had been through, kept a tight grip on his heart.

Jareth stopped in front of her again after finding words. "It's not fair, Sarah, for me to have to stay here by your will and watch you want me. I did it for you. If you hadn't denied me, I would have… I…"

He placed a gloved hand over his eyes. Sarah wiped her face with her shirt sleeve and looked up, curious as to why he stopped speaking. The room was silent.

"You," he said, keeping his eyes concealed by his hand. "Did not want me in your life. I did as you asked of me, Sarah, now why… why are you making this so difficult for me again?"

"I'm sorry," she replied quietly, staring at the floor. "I'll stop."

"Don't," Jareth hissed. "Please, continue to want me, but don't deny me. Never deny me. Let me have you."

Removing his hand from his face, he formed a crystal ball and held it to Sarah with lifeless eyes. She looked up at him.

"I offered you this crystal once. I told you what you could have. You know it all and I will not repeat myself. Sarah, you have tormented me for too long, and all I can do is offer you this crystal again. Whatever your choice, I will… obey. But you cannot beg for my presence anymore… never again," he sighed and handed her the crystal, beginning to fade away as he stepped back from her. "At midnight tonight, I will return to you one last time… for your answer."

The room began to spin around her rapidly. Sarah held still, but became frantic, and watched as Jareth's throne room that made him the Goblin King transformed into her bedroom laced with stuffed animals that made her only boring, normal, dreamy Sarah Williams.

--

I suppose I will have to write another chapter. Suspense is our best friend, readers. The more reviews, the more motivation I'll get, so please (just so I can finish this satisfactorily), review this and give me your honest opinion. The longer the review is the better!

Thank you for reading. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the second chapter. (I'm thinking of maybe continuing it, but we'll see by the time I'm done writing this.)

Again, the inspiration was gained from gypsyfirestorm's Labyrinth music video on YouTube, to the song of "Somewhere" by Within Temptation (a very awesome band - their music rocks).

--

Somewhere

Pt. 2

--

'_Four hours,_' she thought to herself. '_He gave me four hours to decide to leave behind everything I have and gain a new life, or to stay in this... place..._'

Sarah sighed as she paced around her room, a large stuffed animal . She took a look at her alarm clock - 9:42 - before throwing herself onto the bed.

Let's face it - Sarah Williams has always been a very stubborn girl.

It was making the decision very hard. If she were to go with the Goblin King and live in the Underground, she would have given in to his will. The stubborn side of her simply did not like that idea.

But at the same time, the logical side of Sarah Williams pestered her mind, and told her, "Forget all of that nonsense. This is more important than pride. This is your happiness at stake".

Then that same logical side would wonder, "But what if I will not be happy in the Underground?"

Of all things that made her unhappy, the world Sarah lived in was the worst.

She hated seeing only cats and other stray animals out of the corner of her eye instead of little goblins wearing tiny armor and wielding small pikes and swords. She hated the fact that the world seemed to get worse everyday - always news reports of homicides, suicides, genocide, war, famine...

However, the thing she hated most about the world was how much she enjoyed it with her brother.

'_Toby is all that I have,_' Sarah pondered with furrowed brows, staring at the white, plain ceiling of her room. '_How can I just leave him behind without a word..._'

As if it were planned by the Goblin King himself, Sarah's family had gone on a three-night trip for Toby to see The Wiggles in concert. Sarah, naturally, didn't attend.

And now, of all nights for Toby to be out of her reach... She wouldn't even have a chance to say good-bye to her beloved sibling - the sibling she gave up her dream life for.

'_Dream life?_' she pushed her mouth together as tightly as she could, staring in a sad confusion at the ceiling, as if she didn't understand why the stars were not in view. '_Is living in the Underground really my dream life? ...Or is being with Jareth what I really want?_'

She threw her stuffed animal off to the side. It tumbled off the end of the bed, discarded. Sarah grabbed her pillow and held it over her face as she held back any sign of weakness.

--

Ah, what a familiar scene.

Jareth sat in his throne as he did two years ago, his legs over the arm rest and his riding crop tapping the bottom of his boots, only hard enough to make a small sound. His free hand was lightly held over his mouth. His eyes were distraught and anxious, peering at nothing in particular.

This time, however, his throne room was not filled with goblins. And Toby wasn't crying.

Quite contrary, it was dead silent, except for the occasional "thwap" sound of the riding crop on his boot.

Nervously, a little goblin henchman entered the throne room, a chicken following after and clucking lightly.

"My Lord, the-"

"Whatever business there is to attend to, I will leave to you and the other little imps," Jareth snapped, never taking his eyes off of... whatever he was looking at. "I will not be disturbed again, no matter what the case. You can bother me again at 13 o'clock, after I've returned from my visit."

This goblin in particular did not fear his King. He knew that behind his title, the Goblin King was Jareth - a Fae man, and that made him just as complicated as every other human.

"Do you believe she will bow to your will, your Highness?" the goblin asked with a unique confidence that most goblins were born without.

Jareth's eyes suddenly snapped over to the goblin, startling him by how cold and truly sinister the green and brown eyes could be.

"Please," Jareth said, moving his hand from his mouth to his forehead. "Leave me."

The goblin looked at his master in confusion before bowing and hustling out of the room. Truly, humans are complicated creatures - possibly more complicated than the graceful Fae.

What human in their right mind would deny a King?

'_A very, very special human. A human that is not afraid of the unknown, but afraid of their own capability as a human._'

Impatiently, dreadfully, Jareth looked towards the warped clock on his throne wall.

"It is almost time."

--

Stubbornly, Sarah finished locking herself inside of her room by pushing a chair under her door handle. The windows were sealed and it would chime 12 o'clock any second.

Still, Sarah was unsure of how to handle the situation... of what to tell Jareth when he came for his answer.

Sarah jumped and gasped when the chimes for 12 o'clock began. She looked all around the room for his presence. She stood against the door and searched the room as the last chime sounded.

A silence took over. There was no sign of the Goblin King.

'_Is he... not coming?_'

Sarah hesitantly began to move. She unlocked the door and removed the chair she had placed there. Originally, she was hoping to keep Jareth out... but now... that he might not come...

She ripped open the door and hurried down the stairs, heading outside to search for a snowy white owl in the trees.

Standing in her living room, however, was the Goblin King, examining a picture on the wall of Sarah and her family.

"When was this?" Jareth asked calmly... quietly... sadly.

"Last summer," Sarah squeaked, regaining control of herself before continuing. "At a zoo."

"The Underground's selection of creatures is far more fascinating than this creature here."

Sarah looked at the picture, seeing a tiger in the background, staring at the camera from his perch on a rock.

Jareth turned around to face her then with a short sigh. She saw his eyes were like the tiger's - tired of being a captive.

"Have you decided?" he inquired gently.

"You don't think I'll leave here," she wondered aloud, surprised. "Do you? You've given up, haven't you?"

He looked hurt, but only for a split second before his look suddenly mutated into anger.

"Sarah," he began. "I've been waiting so long for you, and yet you torment me with your longing, and your denial. How can you be so utterly confused? How can you be so blind?"

Jareth brushed back a few strands of hair from his face. Sarah felt a pain inside when she saw his eyes were cold and frosted over. They had little life in them anymore.

"How am I supposed to leave everything?" she asked in frustration, her voice rising as she continued. "You expect me to just leave without even saying good-bye to anyone! You only gave me four hours to choose you or them - how do you expect me to know what I want in four hours? It's not fair!"

Before Sarah realized what had happened, Jareth had stepped forward briskly, causing her to move back into a wall. He stood in front of her, trapping his prey.

"No," he spoke quietly. "It's not fair, Sarah... Love... is not fair to anyone. I cannot wait for you any longer - do you want me or not?"

Her brows furrowed as she looked up at him, unsure. "I..."

Jareth placed his hands on the wall, caging her.

"Do you want me or _not_?" he demanded. "You call for me for two years - no, longer - and I answered you, not once but _twice_. I have fulfilled your every need. I did all that you asked of me. I took your brother when you wanted him no longer. I allowed you take him back when you won my little game. Do not feel proud, Sarah, I could have stopped you if I had chose, but I let you go. I gave you and him freedom from my Labyrinth and you torment me nontheless.

"All I ask from you is a simple answer to a simple question. I want you in the Underground with me. You are the _only_ one who is good enough to take that position. I have been generous and kind but my patience is coming to an end - tell me your answer. Reject me and never call upon me again."

"I don't want to reject you!"

Although his face did not change, he was... surprised at her outburst. He remained silent, interested in what she was planning on saying next.

"But how do I know I'll be happy in the Underground, Jareth?" she whispered, crying silently. "And how am I supposed to leave Toby, without even saying good-bye?"

Jareth didn't reply. He let a pause settle over them before gathering his thoughts.

"I know that you will be happy there," he said. "It's your home, Sarah. Even if you decide... you do not want me... the Underground is your home and I would allow you to continue living at the castle with me.

"As for Toby, I will not deny you a last meeting with him a second time. I was brash before, and only now do I understand... he means a great amount to you."

She looked up at him, drying her tears, only to see he was looking away from her, almost frustrated.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"How can you not understand?" he replied. "I love you. I love you more than any scum in this world can. I cannot... stand the idea of you with anyone else."

Sarah began to understand, then.

'_The Goblin King is not real. Jareth is real. Jareth is the one who is here._'

"I was created for the sole purpose of loving you, Sarah Williams. A very deep, sick, twisted, tormented love. I am your prisoner."

"No," Sarah murmured. "You're... not my prisoner."

He looked longingly at Sarah, registering that she was rejecting him a second time.

"I see," he said sadly, taking a strand of her hair between his gloved fingers, watching it. "Then, I will... leave-"

Jareth froze in shock as Sarah closed her eyes. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips entranced by his. She stood on her toes and kept her hand firmly on the back of his neck as she deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth.

Quickly, he threw his arms around her body, pushing on her back to bring her closer to him. His other hand was set on her hip, sliding down her thigh and over her buttocks. Sarah trembled at the touch and pulled away, gasping.

Jareth remained calm, staring down into her eyes, and her, gazing lovingly up at him.

"I'm releasing you," she explained through heavy breaths. "You're not my prisoner anymore. You're my lover now."

"Does..." he cleared his throat hesitantly. "Does this mean you intend to... accompany me... to my castle?"

She stared at the ground for a moment before looking at the picture on the wall behind Jareth.

"Yes, but, " she hesitated. "I wanted to say good-bye to Toby first."

"That, my love, is very possible when you are with the King of the Goblins."

--

Two days later, Toby and his parents arrived home. It was late and a very long drive home. No one took notice of the picture missing from the living room wall. Toby went to his room, vaguely remembering his dream of his sister, Sarah, stroking his hair as he slept in the hotel room.

He quickly peeked into her room to see if she was home. When he looked in, however... he saw the room was still. The bed was made perfectly and the window was open, the curtains flying lightly in the breeze. He took no notice to the missing items and assumed Sarah, as usual, was at the park.

Toby brushed his teeth and changed into pajamas before crawling into bed sleepily. For such a young child, he was very responsible.

However, on this night of being utterly drowzy, he didn't notice how aloof the house truly was.

He didn't notice the small note in the corner of the room, under Sarah's stuffed animal, Lancelot.

If he had noticed, he would have seen that the note had only one line written on it with very noble handwriting.

_Thank you for introducing her to me._

--

Might continue this with their life in the Underground? Might not? I don't know. It could be either right now. Please review and let me know your opinion on the plot, the ending, and if it should be continued or not. If the ending was unsatisfying, please let me know, and I will (if I have enough people requesting) definitely continue this for you.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
